<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling with You by Stardust948</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985416">Falling with You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust948/pseuds/Stardust948'>Stardust948</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ZK Drabble December 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 11, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Tenki no Ko | Weathering With You, Modern AU, Zutara, Zutara Drabble December 2020, alternative universe, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:29:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust948/pseuds/Stardust948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara sacrifices herself to bring sunshine and is spirited away. Zuko rushes to bring her back before it’s too late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ZK Drabble December 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling with You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In other words, the iconic falling scene from Weathering with You but Zutara.<br/>https://youtu.be/-xpKFT-ITaY</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko races up to the shrine. His heart dropped the moment he realized Katara disappeared from the hotel room that morning. He knew exactly where she was. Stubborn brave Katara, always willing to help others, no matter what it did to her. Zuko couldn’t stand by and watch her destroy herself. He didn’t care who was in his way whether it was the police or the sinking city. Only Katara mattered. </p><p>Zuko made it through the shrine and leapt through without hesitation. He was suddenly falling in the middle of a thunderstorm. Fish made out of rain water raced furiously past him. Zuko fell right through the storm cloud and saw the fish swarm around a figure on a grassy platform.</p><p>Katara! </p><p>Zuko cries out her name, jolting her awake. Their eyes meet. Realization and panic surge through Katara. She rushed towards him, screaming his name. He tries to reach her but the wind kept pushing him up and away from the platform. </p><p>"ZUKO!" </p><p>"KATARA!" </p><p>Zuko was still being blown further and further away from her. Katara jumped off the grassy platform after him and grab his hand as they tumbled midair. They fell into another storm cloud. The rain and wind hammered against them forcing them apart. Zuko desperately tried to reach Katara again, their hands just barely missing. </p><p>“What are you doing?!” Katara screamed at him. “Don’t you want good weather?!”  </p><p>Why Zuko was stopping her from saving the city? She was the Weather Maiden. It was her job to offer up herself to bring the sunshine. Why was he getting in the way? </p><p>“Who cares if we don’t see the sunshine again!” Zuko screamed at the top of his lungs. He realized how important she was to him. How much their time together meant to him. Zuko wasn’t ready to say goodbye. “I want you more than any blue sky! The weather can stay crazy!” </p><p>Tears well up in Katara’s and fell above her. For so long, she had to take care of everyone else. No one before actually saw her. </p><p>“Pray for yourself, Katara.” </p><p>Zuko finally reached her hand and pulled her close enough to where their foreheads were touching. They circle each other in an enteral dance as they fell from the heavens, laughing and crying. As long as they were together, everything was going to be alright.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A personal favorite. </p><p>I found some beautiful Zutara fanart about this scene https://avenuecab.tumblr.com/post/647543128232968192/who-cares-if-we-dont-see-the-sun-shine-ever</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>